Episode 7521 (6th June 2016)
Plot Jason apologises to Chas for upsetting her, although Chas insists he didn't. Charity listens in as Chas tells him he is really sweet, but she isn't ready to see anyone. Brenda gossips about Belle and Dr Bailey in the café whilst Emma tells her boys she is proud of them as talk about their new business. Emma suggests she and James do something that afternoon, but James tells her he is helping the boys. Belle protest to Lachlan that Jermaine loves her, which causes Lachlan to twig that Belle is still seeing him. Tracy catches Jacob trying to light a cigarette in the Main Street and marches him back to the shop to tell David. David and Leyla are furious to learn Jacob has a packet of cigarettes, and tell him it's dangerous and stupid, but Jacob hits back that if David can risk getting an infection he can risk health risks from smoking. Charity tries to persuade Chas to give Jason another chance as he is a nice man, but Chas states her bad track record with men means he is likely to be bad news and it wouldn't be fair on Aaron considering how they met. Aaron tells Chas that he, Robert and Liv are going to Wales on holiday. Chas flips when Aaron lifts the old photos out of the bin. Rhona tells Pierce that if Paddy knew about them he would be on the first flight back, but Pierce questions if she is over her estranged husband and if she is using him to give Paddy a taste of his own medicine. Aaron assures Chas that he doesn't hate her, but Chas insists it isn't enough. At The Woolpack, James encourages Ross to put his foot down with Charity over the arrangements for Moses' birthday. James surprises Pete, Ross and Finn when he informs them he is going to ask Emma to marry him again. Rhona snaps at Vanessa at the surgery and admits that she really likes Pierce, but he is probably going to end things. Vanessa advises her to forget about everyone else, and let herself be happy. David explains to Tracy that Jacob is doing his head by with his constant cleaning, as he fears he might die like Dylan did. Tracy insists Jacob will be fine, and David kisses her. Pierce tells Rhona he is sorry and Rhona admits she has been focusing too much on other opinions and all that should matter is he makes her happy. Chas gets drunk and falls over whilst serving Bob and later announces to the pub she is after a new man. Belle returns from her counselling, and Lisa explains they are going to see Angie. Chas drunkenly feels sorry for herself. Whilst kissing Tracy on the couch, some of David's hair falls out. Tracy insists there is no need to be embarrassed but David sends her away. Alone in the backroom, Chas looks at fossil Aaron gave her at the beach, and then takes an pregnancy test out of her handbag.. Cast Regular cast *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *James Barton - Bill Ward *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and yard *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *David's Shop - Interior *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Farrers Barn - Back garden *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,100,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes